Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style)
DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) *Bing Bong - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lily the Skunk (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Luann Van Houten (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Ed Sheeran *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Michael Jackson *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Phil Collins *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style) - Tomira Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style) - Mametchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style) - Shirley the Loon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style) - Bill the Lizard Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Joy Mametchi.png|Mametchi as Sadness Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2532.jpg|Bill the Lizard as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2017 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG